Aphrodisiac, Italian Arm Wrestling, and Sillyness!
by Chibi Amy Chan
Summary: This is what happens when you give Quatre and my character Dianne...aphrodisiac. Ficcy for Tori's challenge! Wouldn't mind if you reveiwed too though...^___^


Amy: Hii! *wavies wavies wavies with good hand*   
Silo: o.o  
Amy: ^________^ This fic is for Tori's Fanfic Challenge! (Title: Will Write for Pocky! On Tori Yuki Itchimura, the author..) I do a lot of humor, so...humor it is! ^_______^  
Silo: Will Tori accept?  
Amy: *nodnodnod, goes back to bouncing off the walls*   
Silo: *whispers to camera* She broke her right wrist and is on pain killers...and the pain killers make her hyper.   
Duo: *from behind camera* O.O Gimme some of those!  
Silo: -_______-*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. It's owned by Bandai, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise. I'm throwing my character in, because it just wouldn't be the same without her. Duet's in here too, but I don't own her. She's owned by Tori's boss, I think. Right Tori? Dunno....Anyway, here goes!   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW!"   
"Say it!"   
"NEVER!"  
"SAY it!"  
"NO!!!!"   
"SAY IT!!!!!"  
"FINE!" More quietly. "Supercala..."  
"Louder! So everyone can hear it in the house!"   
"WHY!?"  
"You agreed!"  
"Fine....Supercalafragilisticexpialadocious!"  
Duet dissolved into a fit off giggles into her chair. "You said it! You said it!"  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Just because you can't say it doesn't mean you have to make everyone else who can say it for you! AND you didn't need to have my arm in an indian burn....."   
Dianne, an 18 year old like the two braided pilots, was sitting in the chair next to Duet, with a mug raised to her lips. She had milky blonde hair with dyed blue tips that was always pulled back into a braid (when she wasn't working) and had real sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was very tan and she was ethnically caucasian. Dianne was usally solemn, although she did have....quite the sense of humor. She lowered the mug with a raised eyebrow over her silver rimmed glasses.   
"You two are so immature."  
"Immature, yes, but funny!" Duet said, eyes bright.   
Duo huffed. "I call for a rematch! That really hurt!"   
Dianne thought for a moment after Duet eagerly yelled "YES!"  
"Duet, c'mere."   
Blinking, Duet leaned over, and Dianne proceeded to whisper to her, and Duet dissolved into a fit of laughter as Trowa and Wufei walked into the kitchen, where the three braided teens were.   
Wufei raised an eyebrow as Dianne set the mug down and stood up in her jeans and black t-shirt. "What is going on? And why did Duo yell-"  
Trowa held up a hand to Wufei, shaking his head. "Don't provoke them. You'll hear the whole thing and it won't be very pretty. Whining match galore..."   
From behind them, there was a giggle. "Match....Trowa, you said 'match' !" Quatre, who'd suddenly appeared, grabbed Trowa by the collar and pulled him away from the kitchen, giggling madly. The four standing in the kitchen blinked when they heard moans coming from the direction of Trowa's room. Duet's face took on a positively evil smirk.   
"They forgot their toys! And Quatre was referring to the time that he shoved a lighted match up Trowa's- "   
Wufei's nose spurted blood and he grasped it, trying not to let it bleed. "DUET!"   
Dianne's face had paled. "Did Heero give Quatre the damned aphrodisiac in his tea as a joke again!?"   
Heero came in from the living room. "Yes."   
Dianne's hand flew to her forehead, and Duet started to explain to Duo what the rematch was.   
"We're gonna do Italian arm wrestling!"   
"Italian who-ah-watta?"   
"Arm wrestling. Here, gimme your hand." Duet grasped Duo's right hand and pushed it into a fist, with the fingers facing twords the ceiling. With her hands, Duet grasped it.   
"Okay, on the count of three, you have to resist me with everything you've got, 'cause I'm gonna pull as hard as I can to get your hand to the table top, 'kay?"  
"Okie dokie!" The two forces ensued. After a few moments, Duet's face gave into the evil grin that had formed and let Duo's fist go while he was still resisting. The force of his resistance caused unstoppable momentum as his fist flew back and Duo hit himself in the face.  
"OW!" Duo yelped, flying over backwards to the floor in his chair with a clatter. Dianne and Duet now both started laughing hysterically.   
"I'M GONNA GETCHA BOTH!!!" Duo screeched and both girls meeped. Duo reached up and grasped Dianne's braid and yanked her down.   
Duet flew out past Wufei and into the backyard through the glass doors and didn't bother to open them either.   
Dianne turned and pulled one of her special obscenely shaped lollies from her pocket and shoved it into Duo's mouth. Duo sputtered and then pulled it out, looking at it curiously as Dianne went and cowered behind Heero, sapphire eyes peering intently around his legs that she was clutching.   
"Mmmmm....I didn't know that these tasted like cherry! And look, watermelon! The-"  
Wufei screeched. "DON'T SAY IT MAXWELL! DON'T SAY IT!"   
Duo meeped and cowered off to the couch to happily lick his treat. Heero, meanwhile, was sputtering and looking down at Dianne.   
"Y-you don't use those anywhere but in our room!"   
Dianne grinned sheepishly up at him, giggling nervously. "Desperate times call for desperate measures!"   
Heero started to say something but stopped. Dianne NEVER giggled. "Wait...I put aphrodisiac in two mugs this morning..."   
Dianne started giggling insanely, her giggles shaking Heero slightly.   
"....Oh shit."   
  
Owari  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amy: *giggles*  
Silo: o.o those darn painkillers REALLY get her off the wall!   
Duo: *trying to find the pills* where are they!?  
Duet: *holding small bottle, reading* take two every 12 hours...helps releive joint and general pain. Prescription. *shrugs, tosses it over shoulder out window*  
Duo: O.O NOOOOOOO! *dives out window after it*   
Amy: *holding her pill bottle* Duet, um...were those my-  
Duet: *grins* I was just making that up. It wasn't the real label.   
Amy: O.O *continues bouncing off walls*  
  
Hope you liked! ^^;;; Hope it wins. Or gets something.... 


End file.
